Hiten Rock Bottom
by HBKshawnM0091
Summary: Stephanie is dating Brian Christopher but she see's him kissing someone else so she turns to her best friend Dwayne for help.


Hiten Rock Bottom  
  
It all Started in 1997 Stephanie was the age of twenty-one she has just gotten out of a four year relationship with Hunter. She swore to take it slow but a while after her dad started setting her up with his co/workers.   
  
She saw him across the room,   
  
she approached him "Hello I'm Stephanie"   
  
he looked around as if she was not talking to him.   
  
He smiled "Oh hi babe I'm Brian" (Grandmaster Sexay)  
  
She smiled "I'm looking for a talent to manage"   
  
He looked to the floor "hey we already have a manager"   
  
Stephanie looked around her and started walking away. Her face grew red Brian grabbed her shoulder and turned her around "do you want to go out to get a drink with me?"   
  
Stephanie smiled "I'd like that"   
  
Brian put his arm around Stephanie's shoulder and they walked off.   
  
The two have been dating for a couple of weeks now and decided to go out with some friends, Trish Stratus and Rob Van Dam. It was a night club reserved for wwe superstars. Stephanie was heavily drinking and so was Brian.  
  
"I'm going to sit over by the bar" Stephanie told Brian as she walked away.   
  
He nodded and kept dancing. She rests her head on the bar.  
  
"Stephanie McMahon is that you" a voice cried out.   
  
She turned to see long time friend, Dwayne Johnson. She stood up and hugged him "  
  
Dwayne you look good" she said standing back taking a look at him.  
  
"Where have you been, Steph?" he ask she smiled   
  
"Oh around and you?" He started explaining a story about his new movie, when Stephanie caught in the corner of her eye, Brian kissing a tall blonde, female. She stood up ran over to the two. Brian with lust pushed the blonde into a cooler of some sort. Stephanie slammed the door. Locking it.   
  
Dwayne walked over to her. "Stephanie who was that?"   
  
She quickly turned to Dwayne and forcefully kissing him.   
  
He tried to push her off but after a while gave up and played along. When She step off him he looked at her   
  
"what was that?"   
  
Stephanie ran her fingers threw her hair with frustration   
  
"I'm sorry Dwayne I .."  
  
He cut her off with a kiss. When they stopped   
  
"can you do me a favor"   
  
He nodded "anything"   
  
"can you give me yourself for tonight?"   
  
He looked at her "it wouldn't work it never works"   
  
"just this once for a friend"   
  
He let out a puff of air "just this once Steph!"   
  
He put his arm around her they walked out to the car. It's her best friend she Has known him since the beginning.   
  
"How do we start? I mean its you?" she ask   
  
"Steph are you sure you want this?"   
  
She looked at Dwayne while he drove and nodded "yes"   
  
They walked in Dwayne's house everything still the same to her he grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom. So many memories.   
  
He stopped dead in his tracks   
  
"will this change our friendship?" Stephanie ask sitting on his bed.   
  
He stood beside her taking of his shirt "second thoughts Steph?"   
  
She looked at the sculpted man "not anymore"   
  
Se laughed while pulling out his wallet.   
  
"Fuck!"   
  
"What?"   
  
he flashed her wallet "i don't have a condom!"   
  
she looked around the room "it will be ok if anything does happen at least it is you"   
  
He smiled at that very flattering comment.   
  
Stephanie waked over to Dwayne unzipping and unbuttoning his pants letting them fall. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse tossing it across the room she pulled down her skirt. Both standing in there underwear they walked over to the bed. He laid Stephanie on the bed and so gently crawled on her she grabbed his underwear ripping them off, he did the same to her he kissed her neck.   
  
A soft whisper of words drifted off Stephanie's tough "I love you Dwayne"   
  
they gently mad love.  
  
"Stephanie we have a problem" he whispered in her ear   
  
"I know I felt it" she looked up into his eyes   
  
"I'm sure nothing will happen"   
  
He kissed her forehead he rolled over off of her he put his arms around Stephanie covering both up in the process.   
  
"what if you get ..."   
  
she cut him off "Dwayne I'm glad it was you!"   
  
she snuggled close to him Stephanie closed her eyes. Dwayne kissed her forehead "goodnight Steph" .  
  
They woke up in the same position she rolled over kissed his cheek "good morning"   
  
he rolled over out of bed slipped on some boxers she grabbed a pile of clothes running into the bathroom.   
  
Dwayne rummaged around his draws for a tee-shirt he slipped it on graded a extra one   
  
"Stephanie here so you don't have to wear the same clothes" she opened the door peeking her head out "thanks"   
  
Dwayne walked down stairs and sat on the couch flipped on some TV. Stephanie walked down stairs sat next to him on the couch resting her head on his shoulder "I'm scared"   
  
he looked over to Stephanie he put his arm around her   
  
"it will be ok"   
  
. . . It was a raining day Stephanie slowly walked up to Dwayne's backdoor she knocked three hard times when Dwayne opened the door   
  
"Stephanie" he looked into her eyes her hair now drenched with water he grabbed her shoulder   
  
"come in"   
  
he sat her on the couch he knelt in front of her on his knee "Stephanie what is wrong?"   
  
she looked around the room and back at him she wiped her face and started to cry Dwayne jumped up sat next to her taking her into her arms rocking her back and forth   
  
"tell me Stephanie if anyone has hert you I swear to . .. "   
  
She cut him off "I'm pregnant"   
  
She softly said he let go of Stephanie "what?"   
  
She turned and looked at him "I'm sure it is yours I'm almost positive"   
  
He shook his head in disbelief "I'm sorry if you want I'll leave I'll tell my father it's Hunter's and no one will know I'll do anything but give it away"   
  
"no! It's mine not Hunters"   
  
She nodded her head "alright what are we going to do"   
  
"I don't know . . . do what most people do in these situations have the kid raise it and ..."   
  
She looked around thinking" together should we raise it "together?"   
  
He nodded "yes! For the child and if it doesn't work we can do the seperatation thing"   
  
She smiled "I'm so glad we can do this together"   
  
He hugged her "we can do this".  
  
The baby was a girl, Noelle Cameron Johnson June, 27. Stephanie walked in the door of Dwayne's house Dwayne not far behind caring flowers and presents and many odds and ends. He set everything on the kitchen table. Stephanie sat on the couch with Noelle in her hands. Dwayne sat next to Stephanie   
  
"can I hold her"   
  
Stephanie smiled and lifted Noelle into Dwayne's arm he held her close .The door-bell rang Stephanie jumped up to answer it she swung the door open to see her best friend Trish and her husband Rob.   
  
"hey Steph"   
  
"home already?"   
  
She stepped aside "ya home already come in"   
  
they walked into the living room rob sat on the chair Trish sat next to Dwayne   
  
"she is so pretty, she has your eyes Dwayne"   
  
he smiled "want to hold her?"   
  
Dwayne gently handed Noelle to Trish   
  
Stephanie sat beside Dwayne "I can't wait to have mine"   
  
"what?"   
  
Trish looked to Rob "can we please I want one so bad"   
  
Rob rolled his eyes "she see something she wants it"   
  
Trish laughed "come on a little Robby running around"   
  
Dwayne laughed "maybe you shouldn't have one Trish, a little Robby the kid is going to be jumping off everything in your house before it can even walk"   
  
Stephanie looked at Rob, he rolled his eyes again. Dwayne stood up and walked into the kitchen. Trish handed the baby to Rob   
  
"hold the head" she instructed   
  
Trish sat next to Rob watching his every move. Dwayne walked in and sat next to Stephanie he turned to her   
  
"as Trish and Rob as my witness"   
  
he got on one knee and winked at Trish and Rob   
  
"Stephanie McMahon the mother of our daughter, my best friend, the love of my life will you marry me?"   
  
Stephanie covered her mouth look to Rob and Trish then back at Dwayne "  
  
yes" she said softly   
  
"what?"   
  
she grabbed his hand "yes I would love to be your wife"   
  
he jumped up and picked up Stephanie   
  
"I love you" he screamed he set her down   
  
"I'm sorry I just, You made me so happy"   
  
Stephanie smiled "and so have you, so had you"   
  
He took the ring out of the box placed it on her finger she filled with happyness he moved down for a long romantic kiss.  
  
THE END  
  
Sorry it was my first fic. 


End file.
